


hotline

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, i got the crisis hotline number wrong and now youre persuading me not to hang up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>taken from my livejournal (yaoi-hands)</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wait...don't hang up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hotline

Mark could barely breath steadily as he picked up his mobile phone and hurriedly dialled the number on the reverse of the crumpled pamphlet lodged between his fingers. The phone took a while to ring out, and had Mark not been in such a frenzy, he probably would have found it strange - however, had Mark not been in such a frenzy, he would hardly have needed to dial the number in the first place. Eventually, the phone picked up and before any voice could greet him, he begun to talk. He rambled on and on, barely stopping to take a breather and regularly losing his thread. His tone was desperate and half through his rant he vaguely wondered if the crisis helper on the line had actually hung up, but the thought seemed unlikely and he pushed it aside. Reaching an end to his jumbled speech, he slowed to a stop before adding a 'so...yeah' to indicate his completion of his tirade.

 

"Oh...man. Well...um dude, you uh-" Mark froze at the way the  "crisis helper" spoke in response.

 

"Are you...a crisis hotline?"

 

"Um...no. You got the wrong number."

 

  
" _Fuck_ ."  


 

"But - wait, don't hang up!" The other man's voice rose by a few notches in panic for Mark's safety and wellbeing. "Don't hang up. You came here for help so, well, I'm gonna help you."

 

"Come on...you don't have to do that. I rang the wrong number, if I just get back to what I came here to do..."

 

"My name's Jackson." Mark momentarily stopped breathing, realising how it was far too late for him to back out now...but if he just pressed the little red button - "Hey, you're not thinking of hanging up are you?"

 

"Uh," Mark cleared his throat. "No. No I'm not."

 

"Good." Jackson began to read out his email address to Mark, in case verbal communication was too much. He also made sure that Mark wrote down his phone number, for which Mark was secretly grateful for. Jackson even gave him his work address and social media accounts, urging with stress that he contact him in whatever form if he ever needed anything. When he was finished reciting various contact methods, Mark heard him shuffle and what sounded like him sitting back in his chair. "Now, how would you like me to help you?"

 

"I guess...just listening kind of did the trick." So, Jackson listened for a little longer, whilst humming occasionally to let Mark know that he was still there and hadn't hung up on him. This rant wasn't quite as long as the first, since Mark had really already gotten the most important things off his chest, however Jackson had insisted that if there was anything else he needed to say, he must tell him - and he did.

 

\--

 

Jackson was good at listening. He was listening to Mark at least four or five times a week now, and had even offered advice occasionally when Mark requested it. Now, Mark was about to suggest that they talk to each other on Skype and see each other for the first time. However, having not yet found the courage to do so, he stuttered and stumbled, eventually resorting to forgetting what he was going to say - to which Jackson laughed quietly.

 

"Of course you didn't forget, I know you well enough now. Come on, you can ask or tell me anything." Mark huffed indignantly.

 

"Alright...well, do you...want to Skype call? So we can see each other for the first time?" There was a weird silence on the other end of the line and Mark froze in fear. "I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you...I'll ha-"

 

"Mark! My line went strange and I don't think you could hear me! Of course I'd love to Skype you. Honestly...it's taken you so much to be able to even talk to me. I'm so proud of you for working up all this courage."

 

"I...never would have without you though. I was about to talk to a professional stranger and then immediately hang up on them but...your voice - you convinced me to stay with your gentle voice." Mark never saw the silent tear roll down Jackson's face - and even if he had, it was wiped away immediately.

 

"Are we gonna Skype or what, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> haha i know this is kinda dumb but thank u for reading!!!!!!! ☺ (i merged both the chapters from my livejournal into one bc the second "chapter" is kind of an extra and idk i couldnt be bothered 2 transfer them separately ehhh
> 
> btw if ur on lj i'd love 2 be ur friend!! especially if u write fic B)


End file.
